In the Dark
by ILostMyNameToTheMadness
Summary: England awakens in an unknown building with a strange girl. The Allies plead to Axis for help finding him, but does England really want to leave her behind? England x OC. (May be a little OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

England groans as his consciousness returns. His head was throbbing, his throat was sore, and his body felt like lead. He cracks open his emerald eyes, despite the pain in his skull. The room was damp and dark with nothing to light it but a dull bulb hanging from the ceiling. "Bloody hell…" He sits up slowly and leans his heavy body against the cold wall. As he glances around the room he realizes that something was securing his legs together. "Chains?" He lifts his legs to further inspect them, being greeted by the rattling metal. The room was fairly sized with an iron door that appeared to be locked.

That makes it official; Arthur Kirkland has been kidnapped. There appeared to be no one else in the room with him, but a black shadow was huddled in a corner. It was small enough to be a person, but dark enough to just be a shadow from the dim light. Just in case, he cleared his throat to see if it would react. And indeed, the shadow turned to face him.

"…Can I help you?" It was a girl's voice, raspy and obviously deprived of water. She had an English accent that makes it clear she's British. "Where am I?" He asks, trying to break the ice a bit. "…I don't really know. I've been here for what feels like a month, and I've never seen the outside." Her voice sounds sad and depressed. "I'm sorry to hear that." He scoots a bit closer so he can see her better, but her features are still hidden behind something black, like a veil or a cloak.

She faces away, back towards the corner. "…I'm Arthur." He says, not bothering to use his usual name. He hadn't been called by his real name in a long time. "…Ok." After about an hour of sitting in silence a 'WOOSH' sound echoed through the room as the Iron door swept open to the side. Once it opens light flooded into the room, finally showing the girl.

She had long black hair and pale skin that matched her faded brown eyes. She was wearing a torn black shawl that covered her bare shoulders over her torn black tank top. Her pants were dark green cargo shorts with no shoes. Her face is covered in scratches and dirt from not being able to take a shower. "…Crap. He's back." She says plainly, laying her legs flat and leaning her head against the wall.

"Whose here?!" England looks around, alarmed. His attention is attracted to a man in the doorway. His face was hidden behind an evil-looking mask that represented an eagle. His clothes were an expensive business suit and white loafers. In his hand was a tray containing bread and two small glasses of water. "Awake, I see?" His voice was gruff and deep with no real accent. Most likely American. The door swishes closed behind him as he kneels before the girl.

"Still refusing to give in, Levena?" She turns away to avoid his gaze. He places half of the bread in her lap and the water next to her. Then hands the rest of the tray to England. "What are we doing here?" He asks the man with a cautious voice. "You'll have to ask the boss." The man leaves the room and once again bathes the room in darkness. England is suspicious, bit sips the water carefully. After waiting a few minutes nothing happed to him, so he decided the water was fine.  
He looks over to Levena. She was nibbling on the bread but left the water alone. "Aren't you thirsty?" He asks, forgetting about the dull pain in his head.

"Very. But I don't accept water from these ruffians." He stares at her. "But if you don't drink water, you'll die." He reminds her of the common fact. "I know that. But these men…they killed my brother." She confesses, hugging her legs to her chest and burying her face in her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**With the Allies…**

America was in a state of worry. The meeting had started over 2 hours ago, where was England? He had asked the other Allies if they've seen him, but they hadn't since the last meeting. America sighs and tries to convince himself that England just didn't want to come. After the secret meeting he heads to England's house to see if he was there.

What he saw made him get an undying feeling that something was wrong. A few windows were broken, the front door was busted open, and the interior was a mess. "Britain?!" He calls through the house as he searches for his friend. All he got back was silence. He checked every room. Even the closets. "Crap…" America reaches a conclusion. "Britain was kidnapped."

**With England…**

Levena had explained everything to him. About her brother, about her family, and about how she too was captured. "I see…So these brutes assassinated your twin brother…because someone told them too." He frowns deeply. "Yeah." She whispers, not lifting her head. "I'm so sorry." He scoots a bit closer to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Levena doesn't pull away. In fact, she rests her head against his shoulder. "It's unforgivable. How dare those bloody bastards." He says.

**Back with the Allies…**

America brings the others back together before they can return to their separate countries. "Dudes, this is an emergency!" He pounds his fist on the table. "Britain was kidnapped!" They don't react. "So?" China asks with a straight expression. "SO?! Britain is our Ally! He's our friend!" America yells at the Asian. France speaks up. "Why does it matter what happens to England? It's his own fault for making so many enemies." Russia stays silent. Eerily silent.

"DUDES! I'm sure if any of _you _were kidnapped, Britain wouldn't hesitate to try and save you." That makes everyone look to each other with guilty expressions. "…Fine, I am in." China agrees. Russia nods and France nods as well. "Alright dudes, first things first. Who would kidnap England? Any ideas?" Russia finally breaks his silence. "I am thinking maybe those Axis Powers guys."

"That makes sense. After all, they are our enemies." China concurs. "Alright my dudes, we'll set out to find Axis Powers and see if it's them." America knows there's a possibility, but he can't shake the feeling that it was someone else who took his friend. No, it must be Axis. All the information lines up. No mistakes. But then again…even heroes can make mistakes sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

As Levena and England chat about nothing, the iron door swings open and a minion brings them more bread and water. As usual Levena eats but doesn't drink. "Levena…I know you don't want water from these men, but I don't want you to die of thirst. Please, just drink it." He hands a glass to her. She hesitates, but takes it and sips a bit. The feeling of the cool liquid flowing down her dry, scratchy throat felt good. She drinks it all. "Thank you." He says smiling at her. She wipes her mouth.

"I forgot what water was like." The hoarseness of her voice was already starting to clear up. "Well that's not good." He chuckles. Levena blushes, but its unseen due to the dark. "Arthur…do you think anyone will come to save us?" He's surprised at her question. Usually she doesn't ask questions like that. "Yeah, I'm sure my friends are on their way." He reassures her, but is unsure himself.

"I hope so. I want to see the outside." She puts her hand down, accidently on top of his. They both blush but don't know it because it's still too dark. However…they don't do anything to move their hands. In fact, England ever so slightly rubs the back of her hand with his thumb.

**With Italy…**

Italy was in the kitchen, making pasta to go with Germany's sausages. Speaking of Germany; the larger nation was in his study signing papers and such. As Italy hummed to himself and stirred the noodles someone pounded on the door. He happily goes to answer it, but is met with it being thrown into his face. "Hey! That really really hurt!" He whines, rubbing a red spot on his forehead.

America makes a dramatic entrance. "The hero is here to stop you!" He points in Italy's face. "Why?! What did I do?! GERMANY!" He runs to his friend's study. "Germany! America is here!" He points towards the door. "Vat?!" Germany growls and heads to where America is. "Vat do you vant?" America starts inspecting the house. "Where's Britain?!" He yells at the German.

"Vat?! I don't know!" He growls. After searching the house, America runs a hand through his hair. "…Dudes…will you help us find Britain?" He asks quietly. Germany resists punching America in the face. "Why would we help you?" America literally gets down on his hands and knees. "Please dude! Britain may be in big trouble! And what good is a hero without backup? Please!"

Now Germany is worried. He's never seen America beg before. He didn't want to help, but what if Britain dies because he was too proud? "…Fine. We'll help you find England." The smaller nation smiles and gets up. "Thanks dude!"

_**Sorry my chapters are short. But that's means there will be more! :D Please review, but no flames! (Sorry if anyone is OOC. I'm an Amateur. :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

**With our Prisoners…**

This time when the door opens, 3 minions come in. They walk over to Levena and grab her arm, pulling her to her feet. "Levena, its time you met someone important." England shoots them angry gazes. "Come now Arthur. You don't have to be so angry." They drag her out. "Wait! How do you know my name?!" The door shuts before they can answer.

With the minions holding her arms and shoulders there was no chance for Levena to escape. The interior of the building was just the same as the cell, accept warmer and dryer. They bring her to a Balcony that displayed mountains and trees as far as the eye can see. She gasps at the beautiful sight. After a month of nothing but darkness, this was like a dream. They push her onto the balcony, then leave.

Levena looks around and sees a man sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar and watching the night. "Who are you?" She asks cautiously. "My name is Sean." He looks at her. "I'm the one who took you, and your brother." She growls. "My brother is dead. You assassinated him." He frowns. "He's not dead; who told you that?" Levena is sure this must be a scam. But goes along with it. "An investigator." Sean gets up. "Levena, he was lying. You're twin brother is alive. He's even here, in no worse condition then you."

She still doesn't believe it. "Prove it then." He nods and places a hand on her shoulder, leading her back to the cell she shares with Arthur. He shows her the next one over. "He's in here. I will permit you to see him." Sean grins and swipes a keycard into the door, swishing it open. She gasps and feels like crying. Sure enough; her twin was leaning against the wall asleep. "Aero!"

She rushes in and hugs him, waking her brother up. "S-sister?!" She lets her tears fall. "I thought you were dead...The investigators said you were dead." He chuckles. "Nah, I'm all good. Well, accept my hair." His long black hair is messy and greasy, matching hers. "I'm so glad you haven't changed."

**With the Countries…**

They gather round and discuss where England might be. They had already inspected their countries, confirming that England was elsewhere. There was a strong possibility he was in a much smaller country. So far the results narrowed down to Australia and Indonesia, both of which being heavily wooded as for better hiding a hostage.

After talking it over, well…arguing it over, the countries decided to split into two teams. One team investigates Australia and the other investigates Indonesia. They make a deadline to meet back in France in 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

England waits for a long time. He counts what feels like hours, waiting for the door to open and Levena to return. He missed her. It was just so lonely in this cell without her to cheer him up. He pulls his knees to his chest and lets out a deep breath. As if on cue the door swishes open and Levena walks in. She seems a lot happier then when she left.

"Hi Levena. Took you awhile." He says with a smile. She sits beside him. "Arthur, my twin brother. He's alive." England is confused at first. "Wait, but I thought…" She interrupts him. "I did too. But he's not dead! I saw him." England connects what few dots there were. "He's here then?" She nods.

"I see…" His smile widens a small bit. This girl… when he first met her she seemed like she wanted to hide. Hide from the world, hide from her fears, and hide from reality. But slowly she started to brighten. It all started when she took that drink of water. Then she started to open up and let him see the true Levena.

She copies the same position as him, resting her chin on her knees. "You know, I have to thank you Arthur." He tilts his head. "For what?" She keeps her smile. "For changing me. I've been in here for so long I thought I would die. I was afraid of never seeing the outside again. But when you were brought here…I started to see that if I have hope then I'll make it out. I'll get to see the sky again."

She looks him in his emerald eyes, though barely visible in the dark. "For that, I thank you." He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "You're welcome."

**With the Countries…**

The nations meet back in France. The deadline was up, so now they have to discuss what they found out. "Australia is clean." Germany reports. "And I think I found out where in Indonesia Britain may be." America agrees, placing a photo on the table. It was a building, almost like a mansion. "I think he's in here." Everyone takes turns looking at the photo. "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow. To Indonesia, to find England."


	6. The End

**A few days later…**

Levena and England had fallen asleep in the cell, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. They slept for only an hour but it felt longer. Like an entire night. England awoke to yelling in the hallways and the door opening. There stood America, proud hero smile on his idiot face. "Hey Britain! We came to save you!" England shushes him because Levena was still sleeping.

"Who's the chick?" America asks, taking a few steps into the room. "She's my friend." He answers plainly. "Alright then…well let's go!" America motions towards the door. "I can't just leave her here!" England argues. He didn't want Levena to stay in this musty, terrible cell while he goes back to his home. That's ridiculous and ungentlemanly.

"Well we can take her too then." America's grin returns. England thinks it over, then nods. "Her brother too." He wasn't gonna let Aero stay here either. "Fine dude, but let's go!" America whines, starting to get impatient. "Alright America." England says with an annoyed tone. He gently shakes Levena to wake her up. She yawns. "Levena, we're getting out of here." Her eyes shoot open.

"Let's get out then!" She gets up quickly and pulls him up. "We'll get Aero and go!" She rushes out of the dark room and into the one next door. "Aero, we're busting out!" Her twin stands. They go back to the hallway and find all the masked guards unconscious on the floor.

"Come on dudes!" America yells to them, running through the Corridor and back the way he came in. After a few minutes they make it outside. Levena and Aero bask in the cool of night, England doing the same. "It's been soooo long~!" Levena says while spinning in the wind. Around them are the other countries. After introductions they decide it's time to go home.

**A few MORE days later…**

England exits the world meeting and heads home. When he arrives he's greeted by Levena at the door. "Hey Arthur. How'd it go?" Her hair is brushed and clean, along with the new clothes she wore. "Typical," Was all he had to say. "Oh. I made tea." He smiles. "That sounds nice." They go to the living room where a tray of Tea and Scones awaited.

They sit down. After idle chat about nothing, Levena stares into England's emerald eyes. "You know…There's something I wanted to tell you for a while." He puts down his teacup. "What would that be?" She blushes a little. "…I've liked you since we first met." There's a long moment of silence. England blushes as well. "…Really…?" He tries to keep a straight face, to no avail.

"Yeah." She looks away. He bites his lip. "Well Levena….I like you…too."

_**Sad to say, that's the end. I wanted to make it longer but didn't know how. XP I don't need reviews since its SOO much trouble for my followers. *Sigh* Anyway, Review. It helps a lot!**_


End file.
